warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Order
The Magisters of the Grey Order are those who have embraced Ulgu, the Grey Wind of deception and obfuscation. A more precise translation of the legal definition of the art as described in the Articles of Imperial Magic, “Cryptoclastic Thaumaturgy,” would be magic and spellcraft whose practices and affects are secret and hide what really is. Symbols & Appearances The Sword of Judgement, the Cowl, the Coil of Mist. The Sword of Judgement is the symbol of the Grey College, and the wielders of the Wind of Ulgu for the Empire. It is equal parts promise and threat, for a sword can be wielded in defence or in judgement, and the Grey Wizards are deep in the prosecution of both. The orientation of the sword, its point directed downwards, is no accident. It serves as a reminder both to noble and peasant that the justice of the Grey Wizards hands over over their heads, ready to descent at a moment's notice. There are many further meanings to the Sword, and the Grey Wizards use it prominently to mark meeting places, ritual circles and other places of power. Even the slightest alteration of the symbol's rendering can significantly alter the message it conveys--provided one is privy to the details of the code. However, few men outside the confines of the Grey College can claim to know more than a handful of iterations, and most of those scraps of knowledge are likely mere deceptions carefully set by the Grey Wizards to lead others astray. When not disguised, the workday robes of the Grey Order are, unsurprisingly, shades of grey. They often wear voluminouscloaks with deep hoods and scarves to cover their faces. Their bodies beneath their robes are often lean and hard from a life of near-constant travelling and free from all excess. The symbol of the Lore of Shadow is the Sword, and true to this symbol, the Shadowmancers usually carry swords, often concealed beneath their cloaks. They are competent fighters. Older Magisters of the Grey Order also tend to carry gnarled wooden staffs. Overview Of all the Orders, the Magisters of the Grey Order are the most deliberately secretive, and the least easily recognised. They are not trusted or liked by common folk, who believe them to be sinister and scheming–even more so than other Magisters (with the possible exception of the Order of Shyish). For this reason, they are sometimes referred to as ‘Trickster Wizards’, though they actually call themselves Grey Guardians. Their powers, though considerable, do not lend themselves well to the favour of common folk, being bound as they are in spells of concealment, illusion, confusion, and occasionally, unseen death. Duties & Contracts Though Shadowmancers are required to serve in the state and provincial militaries of the Empire, just like Magisters of every other College, being mobile force-multipliers for the army is not their prime or even most suited role. Looking at the dilapidated property the Order calls its College, few would realise its owners are one of the most far-reaching (and in some ways among the most powerful), organisations in the Empire. Yet the building’s shabby exterior is a front for secret and sometimes sinister purposes. Behind the dilapidated facade that surrounds the Grey Order lies an efficient and ruthless spy network. But the Order of Shadows does not work for the nobles of any particular province, and neither do they work for the Emperor himself — at least, not in a direct or political way, though they often serve as advisors. Shadowmancers, like Hierophants, are tasked primarily with the persecution of the enemies within Imperial society and the protection of the ideals of the Empire. But where the Hierophants are predominantly exorcists, seeking out and aiding only those who are possessed by Daemons or the very darkest magic, the Shadowmancers serve as diplomats, spies, and even assassins, tasked with finding and eliminating the networks of illicit organisations that work away in the shadows undermining the acceptable civil, military, political, and religious structures of the Empire. In this work their spells of persuasion, distraction, concealment, and deception are of considerable worth. Yet this means that they often risk coming into conflict with the Witch Hunters who view all “licensed witches” as untrustworthy and too involved in the Witch Hunters’ own affairs. Little do the Witch Hunters or any other great authority in the Empire realise seeking out corruption within organisations that often appear (or are in fact), above the law is just one of the Order’s many self-appointed jobs. With their mastery of shadows and illusion, and with their ability to divert attention, they can easily infiltrate organizations, get into and out of buildings without being seen, kill people and make it look like someone else did it, and generally confuse and perplex the public at large. The Shadowmancers are relatively few but they are effective. It is almost impossible to identify a Magister of the Grey Order if he specifically does not want you to. That harmless old man with the travelling theatre company; the young woman who performs hackneyed illusions in the town square for money; the travel-stained Magister with the group of rowdy adventurers in the corner of the inn; the new initiate to some daemonic cult; the beggar, priest, merchant, noble, diplomat, or that battle-weary soldier — the Shadowmancers can appear as almost anyone. The only non-Collegiate authority the Grey Order is theoretically answerable to is the Emperor himself, but in effect this is not as clear cut as it would seem. The Shadowmancers serve in war as is their duty as stipulated in the Articles of Imperial Magic. However, Volans, the first Patriarch, and the subsequent Lord Magisters of the Grey Order (led currently by Magister Patriarch Reiner Starke), forbade that the Grey Order should ever sell their skills to aid the various political manoeuvrings of the Elector Counts and other governing bodies. Their goal was to oppose Chaos in all its forms, not to unduly influence the internal political struggles of the Empire. An Emperor could be forced to abdicate, or worse, may fall to the seductions of Chaos and would then stop being an ally and become a potential enemy to the Empire. It was deemed unwise to let the full truth of the Order’s abilities and activities get into the hands of a potential enemy; so the Emperor, the Electors, the religious authorities, the Merchants’ Guilds, and burgomeisters of the Empire know little or nothing of the clandestine activities undertaken by the Shadowmancers right beneath their noses. But the Shadowmancers’ work is never done. There are many powerful people within the great organisations of the Empire who are Chaos cultists themselves with considerable resources to hamper and block the Shadowmancers’ otherwise secret activities. This is partly why the Order is so diffused around the Empire — the more centralised they are, the easier it is to restrict them and follow their movements. Shadowmancers can be found in service of important officials, merchants, and nobles, whether these groups realise it or not. The Lords of the Grey Order assure all Magisters of their Order are bound very tightly by the Articles of Magic and by the Order’s own very strict rules. Shadowmancers may only practice their spellcraft for the benefit of Imperial society and are expressly forbidden from using their magic for their own profit or solely for the political or financial profit of their patrons. All Shadowmancers must take vows of poverty and are not permitted to accumulate property or wealth not of direct and practical use to their cause. Any breaches of the many strict rules laid down by the Order are prosecuted very harshly and vigorously. The Order of Shadows has killed or Pacified more of its own members than any other of the Orders of Magic, and this is more of a reflection of the zero-tolerance of rule breaking and corruption within the Order rather than a demonstration of their Magisters’ untrustworthiness. Apprenticeship Due to the nature of their activities, Shadowmancers almost never take on Apprentices who are out of their teens. The longer a person has been free to wander the world, the more hooks the world can sink into them–or so believe the Grey Orders Magisters. Also, being a very suspicious lot, they almost never accept applicants to their College, each Magister preferring instead to travel the Empire and find apprentices for themselves; preferably young people who have absolutely no expectation of it. Since Shadowmancers have to move around quite a lot, they often take their Apprentices with them as they wander across the Empire. This means that apprentices to the Grey Order tend to have more experience of the world as their master would like them to see it, thus predisposing them to follow in their master’s footsteps when the time is right. Famous Shadowmancers * Reiner Starke, Magister Patriarch of the Order of Shadows. Source *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery'' (pg. 103-105). es:Orden Gris Category:G Category:O Category:Colleges of Magic